


City Noises

by akihikoakausagisan



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Earlt Morning Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Shizaya - Freeform, Tooth Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 05:24:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11593842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akihikoakausagisan/pseuds/akihikoakausagisan
Summary: Short, fluffy fic of Shizuo and Izaya waking up together. ♡





	City Noises

Soft morning light drifted in from in between the blinds as the city sounds could be faintly heard from the high up apartment building in Ikabukuro, where a certain informant slept, wrapped up in his favorite blonds arms.

Izaya's eyes opened slightly as he woke up from the sounds down below. He squinted at his dark colored blinds before turning to face Shizuo. He studied the tough mans face for a moment, stroking his jawline with his thumb. He really was beautiful, and very handsome.  
Izaya knew all the women in the city thought he was handsome (terrifying but still attractive).  
The thought of any girl coming near Shizuo made Izaya jealous.

Izaya wraps an arm around Shizuo's waist possessively. He presses a kiss to the blonds temple, then to his jawline. He grinned a bit as he continued, nipping at his lower lip.

Shizuo groans and his eyes snap open at a particularly sharp nip from the raven.  
Suddenly Izaya is being pinned down to the bed by the very sleepy blond, but soon the grip on his arm released as the other relaxed.  
"You..surprised me.." said the other, still half asleep as he flopped down, pinning Izaya under him.  
The raven grinned at Shizuo's reaction.  
"Can you get off me now Shizu-chan?"  
"Eh..nah."  
Shizuo wrapped his arms around the other, trapping him.  
"I like this position."  
Izaya pouted as he tried to wiggle free of the blond's grasp.  
"Shizuu.. you're suffocating me with your heavy monster body!"  
Shizuo just chuckled a bit as he sat up, then leaning down to kiss the other's nose.  
"You're cute." Said Izaya sarcastically as he sat up, grumpy from being treated as a mattress.  
"Eh, you're cuter." The blond replied as he snakes his arms around the others waist.  
Izaya scowled but then his expression softened. Shizuo is the only one who he can truly be himself around, and he's glad of that.  
"Whatever Shizu-chan.."  
Shizuo just chuckled, his eyes closing once more as he drifted off to sleep again.


End file.
